


In the Shadows

by Super_Luthor



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: ALL OF THE TRIGGER WARNINGS!, F/F, Maybe this will get a happy ending, Rating: M, TW for violence and abuse, The Doctor and Yaz are wives, Yaz gets possessed, domestic abuse, the Doctor is pregnant, this is very angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Luthor/pseuds/Super_Luthor
Summary: The Doctor and Yaz go on a lone adventure and things take a turn for the worst. Will they be able to find their way back to each other?
Kudos: 3





	In the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is violent and contains a lot of abuse. I have never written anything like this before so please do be kind. 
> 
> Before you start reading, read this carefully. Like the tags I have posted: THIS FIC DOES CONTAIN DOMESTIC ABUSE AND VIOLENCE, THIS IS A TRIGGER WARNING. 
> 
> Everything in Italics is in the past and everything NOT in italics is in the PRESENT.
> 
> Thank you for reading and reviewing.

Her hands twisted in their stuck position. She tugged at her wrists, but nothing yielded. It was meant to be a fun day, water slides, Halloween candy later on and to finish off, candy canes and hot chocolate in a cabin on a snowy land.

Imagine that, every moment in the year at once? Every moment in one day. What a dream that would be.

Instead of any of those things happening, the day took a drastic turn.

"Come on." She laughed nervously, trying to sit up, but finding it impossible. Her eye swollen shut and her lip still cut.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_They landed on a planet, they, being the Doctor and Yaz. The TARDIS had a change of mind and they ended up taking a detour to a planet in distress. Of course, after a lot of climbing, falling and running, the day was once again saved. That was until Yasmin pricked her finger on a leaf with spikes around the edge and luminous blue liquid on the side._

_Yasmin only frowned at the plant, looking down at her finger and sucking the blood away. Nothing more was said, until a few hours later, the Doctor's wife was having the biggest mood swings going._

_The Doctor had been taken aback by her behaviour. In fact, she couldn't even remember how she ended up in her current predicament. Tied up, in a dimly lit room._

_'So, I was thinking...After we saved that planet, we can skip Halloween and perhaps go straight to Christmas. You, me, a cabin in the woods...ooh the way I have wanted to treat you recently and now I can.' The Doctor practically beamed as she pranced around the console pushing buttons and just doing what she does. She really was excited for this event, treating her wife and making her feel special._

_Yasmin stood, placid, with her arms. crossed. Deep down there was an anger raging. She had absolutely no idea why, but it was overwhelming. Every word, every movement- everything about the Doctor was grinding on her._

_The thoughts that were racing through her mind, torturous. If only she had the nerve to act upon it._

_The Doctor walked ove, concern laced her every feature. She stared at Yasmin and could tell something was off, very off, 'Did I say something wrong?' The Doctor asked softly._

_Yaz merely responded with a shrug. Her features then twisted into a malicious, malevolent anger that made even the Doctor's guts twist, turn and jump inside._

_'You never stop, do you?' Yasmin hissed, 'You keep going on and on about things that don't even matter.' Her voice was dangerously calm as she unfolded her arms and let them fall at her side. She took a step toward the Doctor, to which the Doctor responded with a step backwards._

_'Yaz?' The Doctor gasped, deeply confused, worried and terrified._

_'Yaz?' Her wife spat, 'Do not Yaz me. Doctor, do you not see how callous you really are? You married me just to get some gratification from it, to make **you** feel better about all of the murder you have ever committed. Imagine what our children would think if they ever found out about what their mum really does for a living?'_

_The Doctor unconsciously put her hand to her stomach. She had recently found out about being pregnant. They were both over the moon about it, which is what is taking the Doctor aback quite a bit._

_In fact, the Doctor felt..._

_Unsafe._

_In this moment, she felt absolutely terrified, if not for herself, then her unborn child._

_'What has gotten into you?' The Doctor gasped in almost a whisper. She then rushed forward and put her hand on Yaz's cheek, 'Yasmin...what's wrong?'_

_Yasmin stood completely still, looking into her lover's eyes with nothing but pure hatred, 'I should never have married you.' A lump formed in her throat, 'You are poisonous. I should never have given you any part of me.'_

_The Doctor felt tears spring to her eyes, as her thumb rubbed the other woman's cheek, 'Yaz, you do not mean that. I know you, I know...something happened back there because you have **never** reacted this way to me, ever. This child, they-'_

_'Were a mistake. Terminate the pregnancy.' Yaz said firmly, breaking the Doctor even more. She could tell by the way the Doctor merely choked on her tears._

_'No.' She growled furiously, 'Whatever is wrong with you...Fix it, now let me-' Just then, she went to get the sonic from her pocket, to only have Yasmin grab her wrist with an incredibly strong grip._

_Yasmin kept her vice- like grip on the Doctor's wrist. The Doctor tried to pry her hand off, clawing desperately, 'Yaz, if you are in there at all, look at me. Look at what you are doing.'_

_The blonde was now on her knees with her eyes widened, but Yaz seemed unfazed by what was happening to her wife._

_'Ahh, ahh.' The Doctor hissed, 'Yasmin please.' The Doctor begged with tears in her eyes, 'Listen to me.'_

_Instead, Yasmin merely bent over with a cruel smile on her face, eyes glistening. There was something maniacal going on within those dark orbs. Her grip never once loosened, 'Oh Doctor.' Yaz bit her lip, 'What I would have given to see you on your knees before now.'_

_'You know I asked you to take it slow, and you were fine with it!' The Doctor hissed, 'Now let me go.'_

_Yasmin finally knelt before her, keeping a hold of the Doctor's wrist, 'I never loved you' She snarled, an evil smiling curling at her lips, 'You were an experiment.'_

_The Doctor felt her hearts breaking. She shook her head, 'You don't mean that. You don't-'_

_Yaz cocked her head to the side, 'I don't?'_

_The Doctor was staring into her eyes for any hint that she was lying, but she saw nothing. Nothing but hate, unadulterated hate._

_In that moment, Yaz did let go of the Doctor's wrist, but she did not have a moment to think about it as in that moment, a fist headed toward her face._

_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

And now she was here. Wherever, here was. The Doctor swallowed as she looked down at her stomach, 'No...No.' she gasped, her breathing quickening.

'Does it hurt Doctor?' Yasmin's voice filled the near empty room.

'Something happened on that planet. Something happened to you.' The Doctor now felt anger as she helplessly tugged at her bones, 'Where is my wife?'

'No...Doctor...all the wrong questions.' Yasmin mocked, 'Take a look above yourself again.'

The Doctor swallowed. She hesitated for a moment. She then slowly looked up and saw an IV line coming out of one of her arms. That is when the panic well and truly set in. This time, she tugged much harder at the bonds.

Yasmin stepped out of the shadows with an evil smirk on her face.

'What have you done?' The Doctor asked coldly, 'How long have I been here?'

Yaz scoffed, 'Oh Doctor...Longer than what you think. Take a look at your stomach again.'

The Doctor's blood ran cold in that moment. She stared at Yasmin with tears in her eyes before then looking down at her stomach which was now much bigger than it had been.

'Perception filter.' Yasmin said as she walked over to the side of her, placing her hand down onto the Doctor's bare stomach, 'I have had to induce your labour early...Doctor...you're about to be a mother.'


End file.
